


enamorate de mi

by Kokoacrazytea



Series: enamorate de mi [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoacrazytea/pseuds/Kokoacrazytea
Summary: un boxeador y un bailarín de ballet se conocen; y bueno, que lo opuesto de los mundos no los separara tan fácil.Ludwing como el boxeador que es, y siendo tan tímido y serio, tiene problemas para admitir que esta enamorado de Feliciano, quien es un bailarín extrovertido y gentil.





	enamorate de mi

Ludwig lo conoció tiempo después de cumplir diecinueve. Iba saliendo del gimnasio, planeando hacer un poco de caminata atlética cuando un jovencito salió de la nada, con una risa que hacía eco en la calle y un bolso que se veía excesivamente lleno, detrás de él venían otras personas que en vano trataron de advertirle que estaba por chocar contra él. Ludwig sintió el impacto del delgado chico justo a tiempo para afirmarlo, él obviamente no caería, pero el otro chico perdió demasiado el equilibrio y casi se lastima, si no fuera por su rescatador con ojos azules y profundos de los cuales se quedó prendido mientras Ludwig lo enderezaba, le recogía el bolso y le regañaba en voz suave que no debía correr por allí sin ver a donde iba, que era peligroso. Una chica corrió tras aquel chico de cabello castaño y le grito en la oreja, haciendo que Ludwig se encogiera en sus hombros.

—Feliciano ¡¿estás bien?!

El llamado Feliciano soltó un sonido extraño y le sonrió pero sin mirarla a ella, sus ojos seguían fijos en Ludwig.

—Estoy bien Amelia, este chico aquí me ha rescatado— exagero — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ludwig no se esperaba que le pidieran su nombre, un simple gracias y una mirada de miedo era lo que siempre un hombre grande y aterrador como él recibía. Pero de todos modos ignoro su propio bochorno y respondió muy serio —Ludwig.

Feliciano extendió su mano derecha esperando a que se la estrechara mientras decía con la sonrisa más amplia y brillante que jamás haya visto un chico como Ludwig

—un placer, soy Feliciano, ¿te molestaría decirme si vives por aquí cerca?— la chica vio como el rubio se debatía mentalmente entre estrechar su mano o no, agarrando el brazo de Feliciano y estrujándolo le dijo en un “susurro”: —Feliciano vámonos, no lo conoces, parece peligroso.

Ludwig fingió no sentirse atacado por esas palabras y en su lugar tosió como si intentara recuperar su voz—yo, em, tengo que irme.

No estuvo ni a cinco pasos cuando escucho la voz del chico decirle a su amiga — ¿pero qué dices Amelia? Si es muy tierno.

-

La segunda vez que lo vio fue unas semanas después, aquel chico estaba sentado en el escalón de la puerta por la que había salido la otra vez.

El chico parecía nervioso, estaba vestido muy ligero de ropa para el frío que el otoño paulatinamente iba incrementando con el pasar de lo días pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención, había ido más temprano a entrenar, porque durante tres días debería descansar para su gran pelea y por lo temprano no se esperaba verlo, ya que apenas amanecía. El chico llevaba zapatos de ballet, bueno, solo uno, porque su otro pie estaba siendo vendado, moretones por todos lados pero a la vez muy fino, muy delicado y a la vez masculino, llevaba unas mayas y una camiseta apretada de manga larga, sujetaba su cabello con un cintillo. El chico levanto su mirada y le vio, estiro su mano como saludándolo y luego le llamo con la voz, Ludwig se sonrojo pero decidió acercarse y preguntar si necesitaba ayuda.

—hey, Ludwig, dime que no te has olvidado de mí.

—no, te recuerdo muy bien, Feliciano.

El chico le sonrió y se apartó para darle un espacio en el cual sentarse, Ludwig se sentó solo para hacer gala sin querer de sus excelentes modales. No olvidando por ningún momento el temor de la amiga del chico, y en el fondo ofuscándose inmensamente de que este no estuviera nervioso a su alrededor. Entonces Feliciano comenzó a hablar.

—me alegro tanto de volver a verte, no te agradecí lo suficiente el otro día, además mi amiga me interrumpió cuando intente invitarte a tomar un café, tal vez ahora pueda hacerlo, si es que quieres ¿vienes aquí seguido? Yo soy bailarín, como podrás notar, tiendo a venir a los ensayos a esta hora y a veces me quedo hasta tarde, ¿a qué te dedicas? Pareces un guardia de seguridad o un muy condecorado soldado, yo no trabajo, aun, ocasionalmente pinto para clientes muy especiales pero por el momento mis hermanos y yo vivimos de lo que nos da nuestro nonno. Soy italiano, así que no soy exactamente de acá, pero por lo que veo tú tampoco lo eres ¿de dónde vienes?

Ludwig intento no marearse con la ola de información, medio arrugando las cejas le levanto las manos a Feliciano en señal de silencio y este obedeció

— ¿hablas siempre así de rápido?

—ve— hizo ese extraño ruido otra vez, pero con tono de disculpa —tiendo a no percibir cuando hablo demasiado.

—está bien, supongo— dijo sonrojándose levemente —soy de Alemania, así que si, como supones no soy de acá, de hecho me mude recientemente, aún estoy estudiando por lo que no trabajo, vivo con mi hermano en los departamentos de la costa— el rostro de Feliciano se ilumino al escucharlo responder sus preguntas —soy boxeador, entreno durante la noche pero hoy vine temprano porque tendré una pelea importante pronto y quisiera descansar los días previos.

Feliciano se le acerco más de pronto, le tomo las manos y examino sus nudillos —wow, en efecto, eres un boxeador, mi nonno solía serlo, hasta que se empezó a dedicar a— busco palabras adecuadas haciendo una muy extraña pero corta pausa —negocios más adecuados para gente de su edad.

— ¿tienes ensayo ahora? ¿Por qué estás aquí con este frio? ¿Te lastimaste?— se atrevió a preguntar con una voz áspera pero un rostro preocupado, apartando su mano incomodo, Feliciano le sonrió, y luego levanto su pierna a la altura de su rostro, era de esperarse que fuese así de flexible.

—me torcí el pie la semana pasada, pero nada muy serio, se supone que no debería estar practicando pero solo estoy haciendo un estiramiento ligero, una vez entro a un habito no puedo sacármelo, además, habrá una obra de ballet muy pronto, el próximo mes. Vendrán todos y no quiero decepcionarlos por haberme olvidado de mis pasos. Mi pie ya está mejor pero debo vendarlo cada cierto rato— explico volviendo a las vendas y luego poniéndose su zapato —ya estoy mucho mejor, así que no te preocupes —agrego antes de pararse de puntitas frente a Ludwig. El rubio de todas formas se veía preocupado, y eso conmovió el corazón del castaño quien volvió a sentarse.

— ¿a qué hora estas libre? ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

—emm, a las once.

Feliciano aplaudió —a las once entonces, te estaré esperando afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Ludwig no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Feliciano se había levantado otra vez y le había dejado allí afuera para entrar a sus prácticas. Se quedó un par de segundos y decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez, debería tomar el concejo de su hermano y tratar de hacer amigos.

-

La primera vez que conoció a su familia fue extraña. Feliciano lo había ido a ver a sus peleas, al igual que Ludwig a él en sus bailes, pero nunca se había topado con familiares de Feliciano, es más, solo a sus amigos quienes le miraban entre con sospechas y miedo pero que tras un rato se le pegaban casi de la misma forma que Feliciano.

Hasta ese momento habían ido varias veces a esa cafetería, siempre a las once, después del entrenamiento de ambos, Feliciano solía convencerlo de ir en las mañanas, y él cumplía sin excusas sus peticiones para así conversar antes y después de las horas de entrenamiento. Ocasionalmente la curiosidad por la familia del otro se presentaba en ambos en forma de preguntas, pero jamás ninguno insinuó un encuentro.

Creyó mal si pensó que la familia sería igual a Feliciano de algún modo. Cuando conoció a Lovino supo de inmediato que no había par más extraño de hermanos, y él era el hermanito menor de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?— fue la violenta pregunta que le dirigió un chico algo bajito, con ojos que iban entre el verde y el castaño miel, de cabello castaño oscuro y postura dura. No había marcas de sonrisas como en el rostro de Feliciano, más bien un marcado y permanente fruncido de cejas. El camarero que los estaba atendiendo hasta ese momento le dio palmadas en el hombro.

—venga, Lovi, es un amigo de tu hermano, no lo trates así.

— ¿Un amigo tuyo, Feliciano?— le miro otra vez de pies a cabeza con esos ojos examinadores, profundos que eran capaz de observar cada defecto que Ludwig podía jurar que justo hoy se hacían notar más que nunca —inconcebible— Lovino lanzo las manos al aire, miro con furia a Feliciano y luego salió del lugar a pasos agigantados y pesados que hacían voltear a todos a su dirección — ¡un puto armario andante!— grito antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

El camarero les miro como pidiéndole disculpas.

—lo siento Feliciano, se me escapo en la cocina que habías venido a comer y tu hermano quiso saludarte, ya sabes cómo es con otras personas, no te lo tomes a pecho, Ludwig.

—oh no, fratello se portó mucho mejor de lo usual, Antonio— le sonrió el italiano —de hecho, es como si casi me hubiera dado permiso para traer a Ludwig aquí todos los días— celebro, aunque el chico con un extraño acento pareciera confundido y Ludwig estuviera carcomiéndose los sesos al intentar procesar todo aquello.

La segunda y tercera vez que se encontró con Lovino ya había confirmado en su corazón que Feliciano era su amigo, aunque negara sentir su musculo latiéndole como conejo asustado en el pecho, si podía afirmar que quería al bailarín, pero Lovino solía darle esa mirada que lo hacía ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Solía molestarlo y solía tener un lenguaje mucho más fuerte de lo que Feliciano penosamente admitía, pero al menos la cuarta vez que se vieron, con Feliciano hablando vivamente de sus maestros y amigos, el hermano mayor sonrió en su presencia, y una mirada de Feliciano le confirmo que le habían aceptado.

Lenta pero seguramente estaba abriéndose paso al italiano.

¿Pero Feliciano lograba derribar sus paredes?

Lovino fue quien vocifero estos pequeños anhelos, no por nada debía estar siempre con un dolor de cabeza al escuchar todo el día a su hermano menor.

—bastardo patatero ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu hermano? Hasta lo que sé podrías ser uno de esos criminales que son protegidos como testigos para encerrar a un criminal más grande— dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa, Antonio, quien parecía muy amigo de la familia, intentaba calmarle en vano cuando hacia esas cosas pero Ludwig ya se había acostumbrado.

Miro a Feliciano y luego dijo en la voz más serena que tenía: —mi hermano estaba pidiéndome lo mismo de hecho, quiere que te lo presente, Feliciano, si quieres podemos reunirnos.

—podemos tener una fiesta. Fratello, ¡tengamos una fiesta aquí! ¿Le puedes pedir al jefe ese favor?

Lovino gruño bajo su aliento, Antonio acepto en su lugar y quedo fijada una fecha, Feliciano se le colgó del cuello mientras fantaseaba sobre que comerían, Ludwig se encontró en una paz dentro de un torbellino de torpeza, pero no se quejaba.

-

Cuando conoció a Gilbert, Feliciano le quedo mirando aún más, ¿era tan distintos los dos? De todos modos el grupo se agrando, y ahora en lugar de estar ellos dos a solas, estaba su hermano y el hermano de Feliciano quien salía con ellos en sus días libres a veces acompañado por Antonio, Ludwig le presentaba amigos del campus de ingeniera a Feliciano y este le presentaba amigos de las clases de ballet y de la familia.

Sus días se volvieron una rutina de pequeñas aventuras, siempre saliendo a algún lado, una caminata en la playa, una escalada a la montaña, un paseo en bicicleta por la ciudad, salir a un parque para perros, o ir a los pequeños eventos que la familia de los Vargas tan frecuentemente asistía u organizaba.

Fue extraño cuando el hermano de Feliciano un día se le acerco con unos ojos preocupados y con un poco de rudeza le pregunto si planeaba tener algo más con Feliciano. Hubo unos segundos, minutos de silencio —respóndeme, me veo como un estúpido hablándole a una pared— se quejó Lovino, Ludwig intento recuperar su cabeza para responder con sinceridad, incluso cuando no se reconoció a si mismo cuando hablo.

—no he pensado en ello a profundidad. Tu hermano es especial, pero…

Lovino le dio una mirada de comprensión, como si supiera que le diría, pero de todos modos pateo el suelo y grito una blasfemia acompañado de un murmullo—será mejor que no lo lastimes bastardo.

Ludwig comenzó a pensar en ello. Día y noche le asaltaban pensamientos, recuerdos de sensaciones y la risa fantasma de a quién podía ver solo de día. No tardo nada en que alguien más notara su cabeza en las nubes.

Un golpe lo hizo balancearse hasta quedar de espaldas a su pequeño entrenador, el árbitro detuvo la pelea y Ludwig volvió a la realidad solo para segundos después recibir la mano fría de alguien en su cabeza, la de su entrenador. Era un simple entrenamiento de boxeo con Braginsky, pero por cómo iba terminaría con el alemán viajando al hospital.

El atemorizante ruso se salió del ring para salir por la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio, no sin antes desearle a Ludwig una pronta mejora suponiendo que estuviera resfriado. No era divertido pelear con alguien que estaba débil y no peleaba de vuelta.

Kiku, su entrenador, le pasó su toalla y concordó en que tal vez tenía un resfriado, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos brillantes. Aconsejándole que se alejara del frio, y siendo Ludwig precavido como era, se quedó en la pequeña “cafetería del edificio”, si puedes llamar cafetería a una máquina de dulces y una máquina de café con el letrero “fuera de uso”.

Caminando por el pasillo vio una puerta abierta, palmas aplaudiendo y risas y comandos le llegaron antes de que siquiera se acercara lo suficiente para ver, y cuando pudo mirar dentro por simple curiosidad reconoció a la amiga de Feliciano frente al espejo, haciendo un ejercicio de ballet junto a las demás chicas, viéndola a ella su vista busco inconscientemente a Feliciano, en un grupo de chicos resaltaba por su peculiar atuendo. Ludwig jamás había visto su rostro tan concentrado, su mandíbula apretada como la de Lovino pero sus ojos entre abiertos y pasivos. Su corazón latió con fuerza y no paro hasta que llego a la “cafetería”.

Tal vez y después de todo Feliciano era algo más que un amigo.

-

Cuando Feliciano le insinuó que estaba sintiendo cosas por alguien, Ludwig sintió un arranque de celos que lo llevo a regañarlo, diciéndole que tan cerca de conseguir su sueño no podía enamorarse tan irresponsablemente. Entonces Feliciano, quien nunca le cuestionaba nada salvo por tontas cosas le miro con ojos serios y ligeramente húmedos.

—Ludwig ¿jamás te has enamorado?

El rubio se sonrojo. Se mordió el labio y aparto la mirada, intentando no mirar a ningún lado cuando testarudamente respondió que sí. Que si había caído en las redes de una persona, que en efecto era un pez a punto de ahogarse.

— ¿Por qué crees entonces que es algo malo? Veras, cuando amas a alguien sientes esta sensación en tu estómago, y de tu cabeza brotan sentimientos y en tu pecho se siente una punzada que te relaja todo el cuerpo ¿Por qué es malo sentirse enamorado?— pregunto, sus manos sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza ladeada y sus labios en una lastimera sonrisa.

Ludwig suspiro, había pensado tantas veces en las cosas malas del amor que no se había dado la oportunidad de verlo como algo bueno.

—es solo nuestras pasiones lo que nos mueve, pero no puedes hacer que otra persona sienta las mismas pasiones. Feliciano, te pregunto ¿Cómo puedes tu enamorarte sin sentir miedo? Feliciano pareció pensativo, por mucho rato se quedaron en silencio, Ludwig bajo la cabeza y atento a levantarse.

—como lo pensé…

—Espera— la suave mano del italiano se entrelazo con la suya —si puedo demostrarte que existe algo maravilloso en amar a alguien ¿me harías un favor?

Ludwig se lo pensó. Esto era tan arriesgado. Pero no podía decirle que no a esos ojos de cachorro.

— ¿Qué favor?— pregunto, aun cuando obviamente ya había perdido la batalla.

—Es un secreto— le sonrió Feliciano.

-

Las siguientes semanas se redujeron en Feliciano dándole un motivo cada día de porque era maravilloso el amor, pero a todo Ludwig le daba una ansiosa y tremulosa respuesta que le hacía dudar, porque después de todo el amor no puede ser perfecto.

Pronto al juego se sumaron otros.

Amelia, la estadounidense de cabello rubio, muy grande para ser bailarina, le daba motivos al estilo “y terminas teniendo tu final feliz donde cargas a la novia.”

Braginsky le comento cuando se estaban lavando las mano en el baño —el amor destruye a una persona, si eres inteligente te quedas intacto y satisfecho.

Ludwig no supo cómo interpretar aquello, ni menos cuando le llego el rumor y la confirmación de que la bailarina y el boxeador estaban saliendo juntos desde hace algún tiempo. Polos opuestos, ni siquiera se llevaban bien. No lo comprendía ni le interesaba realmente.

Antonio también le hizo comentarios —puedes emocionarte por el más insólito regalo si viene de ellos, y guardarlos como tesoros de un pirata.

Pero incluso al español le dio un motivo de angustia. Su pesimismo era de otro mundo y empezaba a creer que después de todo debía dejar ir sus sentimientos por Feliciano.

—pueden estar siempre juntos.

—jamás se sabe que pasara el día de mañana, quien sabe si ocurre una desgracia.

—jamás te mentirían.

—la confianza no siempre se recibe de vuelta ni se respeta.

—puedes sentir su calidez.

—y puedes echarla de menos.

—sientes muchas nuevas cosas.

—y sobre todo nuevas angustias.

—te completas.

—se llevan una parte de ti.

Feliciano le dio una pisoteada al suelo, se veía enojado, estaba ya en su límite.

—pues no me importa lo que digas— le dijo apuntándole con el dedo —porque por mucho que me digan que terminare con el corazón roto, que otra vez llorare, que otra vez esperare y esperare en vano, vale la pena pasar por todo eso si al menos sé que ame, que sentí, que dentro de mi hubo algo tan maravilloso, egoísta como sincero, porque entonces sé que alguien podrá sentir lo mismo por mí. Ludwig sorprendido de buenas a primeras analizo sus palabras. Había tantas cosas que podía decir en contra pero no conseguía pensar en nada.

—Ludwig— le llamo con voz severa, cuando el alemán le mostro su confundido rostro le sonrió con ternura, comprendiéndolo. Le tomo de las manos — ¿me harás este favor?

El alemán suspiro, resignado, sabiendo que Feliciano tenía en el fondo la razón, le asintió con la cabeza, cuestionándose cuando y como debería dejar ir sus sentimientos por el castaño cuando su mano se sentía en el lugar correcto cuando las tomaba de esa manera. Nervioso sintió los labios del más bajo en sus nudillos y luego bajo sus yemas la suavidad de su rostro.

—enamórate de mí.

Feliciano lo supo a primera vista, era él por quien su corazón latía esperanzado, porque de algún modo era él quien podía recoger el amor que alguna vez le dio a alguien más y transformarlo en algo nuevo y más puro. Y solo le faltaba que Ludwig se diera cuenta de que era su responsabilidad ahora.


End file.
